


Falling

by Dragonmad



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-19
Updated: 2008-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonmad/pseuds/Dragonmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Davy Jones' blade stabs Will on the deck of The Dutchman. Will's P.O.V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my fic, originally posted on Livejournal.  
> ' ' - thought's, " " - words. (Just in-case anyone was like, What the?!)

~*~

Will couldn't do much more than gasp, his eyes widening in shock and surprise as the sword pierced his body, trapping him to the deck of _The Flying Dutchman_. Confusion and shock prevented the pain from afflicting him for a blissful moment before a vicious twist of the sword by Davy Jones overwhelms him and he cries out in pain. The sound is hoarse and seemingly lost amongst the chaotic scene around him, the pounding of the rain onto the deck seeming unnaturally loud to his ears.

Time seemed to both speed up and slow down, creating a strange miasma as things happened around him. He was both aware and unaware of the others, and somehow he just couldn't seem to concentrate properly.

The steel blade was cold and unyielding and it was becoming incredibly difficult to breath except for in great gasping chokes. The sword...his sword...He recognised the tang and hilt of the piece, one he'd spent hours labouring over for the soon to be commodore...

Felled by his own sword.

A small part of his brain was cackling somewhat hysterically at the irony of it all. He vaguely wondered whether the others had noticed the significance of the blade.

His eyelids were falling shut, as if too heavy to stay open a minute longer. He forcefully demanded them to re-open again. They seemed to do so incredibly slowly, and the view of the tattered sails of _The Dutchman_ slowly swam into view, his vision narrowed to a limited field, and everything in his peripheral sight seemed dim or dark, creating an unusual tunneling effect. The rain was creating the strangest vertical streaks through the sky as gravity pulled the droplets ceaselessly downwards.

Hmmm...downwards. He felt kind of like that. Like some invisible force was dragging him downwards in a strange ever-falling sensation, slow at the moment, but persistent, never ending...

His heart beat unnaturally loudly in his ears, vainly trying to keep him alive, blissfully unaware of the futility of the act. 'Silly thing' he thought somewhere, 'fighting against fate'. It seemed like an apt expression. Anything more complicated had been wiped from his mind. And he felt strangely peaceful...

Suddenly a face interrupted his view, and frowning in concentration he tried to make out the features let alone what they were saying. His head fell slowly to the side to focus on them better and suddenly he remembered that face...

Elizabeth...

A wave of sadness joined the pain that flooded his system as he looked at his new wife. To be widowed so soon... Regret filled his vision as he realised he'd have to leave her. She was young though, and lest the tale spread, no one would know that she was now his wife... she could re-marry... have a family...be happy. He tries to smile at her reassuringly but doesn't think he manages it properly. That's when the words made themselves clear...

"...No, stay with me! Your alright!"

'I'm sorry, Elizabeth.' She sounded somewhat hysterical. 'Poor thing', an abstract part of his mind whispered to another.

"Will, look at me... Look at me!"

A soft and gentle hand cups his face and his eyelids once again flutter closed, this time in bliss at the comfort it offers.

A warm calloused hand takes his suddenly, squeezing tight and then wrapping his fingers around something cold. Will's eyes flicker open and he sees Jack, out of the corner of his eye. He wants to turn to him and tell him things, he wants to at least meet the man's eyes to thank him for everything he did and is doing.

...Hang on... Will's brow furrows slightly in confusion as he realises just what Jack has placed in his hand... a sword hilt. He tries to turn, he tries to speak, to complain... he doesn't want this... that's Jack's reward... _he_ sees it as a reward, _he_ should be taking it! 

The message doesn't seem to translate as Jack raises his arm and at the opportune moment, drops it, the broken blade sharply piercing the still-beating heart of Davy Jones.

Will's eyes flicker closed again. It's getting harder to open them, but he knows he must. At least once more. The curse doesn't seem to have worked, and a part of Will is thankful. He's starting to loose feeling in his limbs now, and everything is getting cold. His vision isn't as good as it was and with what little remaining strength he has left, he nuzzles Elizabeth's hand in a fond farewell. He regrets that he doesnt get to say goodbye to Jack, but he knows the man will understand...

His eyes slowly shut, and he allows darkness to engulf him.

From seemingly far away he can hear Elizabeth's screams of denial and though it pains him, somewhere, in a small part of his mind he embraces death... at least he won't be alone there. He'll get to join his mother in heaven's embrace, and he looks forward to it.

Darkness falls with him and distantly Will can hear his heart beat slow...

slow...

  
..slow...

  
.....slow...

...stop.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a sequel, titled Ascent.


End file.
